lasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfielf's names
Garfielf is often referred to by many comedic misspellings of his name. Indeed, "Garfielf" itself is a comedic misspelling of the original name "Garfield". Here is an incomplete list of the names Garfielf has been called. Please feel free to expand this list! Known names Original video # "Garfield" # "Garmfield" # "Grarfiled" garfield joins the galactic empire # "Garflield" # "Garfied" # "Garfeld" # "Garflied" The very hungry Garfield # "Garfball" # "Garflop" Garfield ruins Jahn's date # "Gadfeilf" # "Garfunkle" # "Gerfreckle" # "Garfemild" Garfield cat 34 # "Garnfelt" # "Garfine" # "Gerfiknul" # "Graflex" # "Garland" Garfield gets personal # "Garfrillywilly" Garfield doesn't like burnt toast # "Garlic field" garfield meets nermal # "Garfunkel" # "Gafrilde" # "Garfuck" # "Ganfiends" Garfield: King of the Sunday Funnies # "Garfen" # "Garfindor" # "Graffles" # "Gafrindle" Garfield breaks Jon #"Garfoldi" #"Garfarter" jon hates his life (featuring garfield) # "Garflum" 2. "Garfmotherfuckingfield" Garfield runs away # "Grarfold" # "Gringledorf" # "Gingerbread Cat" # "Godzilla" GARFIELD'S PRESENT # "Glarmfeld" # "Garfiend" # "Garflief" # "Gar5th" # "Gargar The Field" # "Garrett D. Fielder" # "Garrarrarrarrararraarararararrrrr" # "G" Garfield Enters A Forbidden Valley # Garvel # Garfale # Garfupa # Garfalafel Garfield Call Of Cats # "Alienfielf" Garfield and Jon going to the jungle # Dullfielf # Garfielf Garfield Takes Manhattan By Plane # "Glarfeld" # "Garfeeld" Garfield Adventures: John Gets a Robo Kitty # "Lardfield" Garfield breaks Jon's ipad # Garmofild # Garfail Garfield wants some foods # garmfield # garfreckle Garfield and jon meet a celebrity # "Garflock" # "Garfunkle" # "Gazorpasorpfield" A Very Garfield Christmas # "Garfafooey"" (New record!) Garfield: Tribulations # "Grallgfeelp" # "Goorfelf" Garfield asks for lasaga # "Garfililulel" # "Barf Felt" # "Garfhat" # "Garffsfelts" Garfield Reaches the Last Straw # "Garfelo" # "Garfunelf" the garfield lasaga comes to an end # "GARFBAND" # "Garfher" Garfield makes a lasaga # "Garfold" # "Garoful" # "Grafael" # "Garfill" Garfield Plays smash bros 1. 'Garfrenchfries" 2. "Garfrick" 3. "Garflappybird" Garfield Tires of Jong's Stupidity #"Garfunkle" Garfield Makes Lasaga #Garfold #Garofel #Grafael #Garfill garfield steals jons newspaypal # "Garfild" # "Garfunkle" # "Garbagefield" Garfield cuts jon foot # Garfeldoor # Garfload Garfield gets strong # "Germfield" # "Gafielf" Garfield Plays On Jon's Xbox # "Garefled" # "Gafred" # "GARFLELELELEIELD Garfield and Jon make a deal 1. "Gartrash (pronounced Trashfield)" 2. "Gartrouble" 3. "Garfield" Garfield gets fooled # "Gar F." # "Garflow" # "Greynooge" # "Gar Gar Binks" # "G-Man My Homie" # "Garmfel" # "Garfamily" Garfield Goes to Space! 1. "Garfield" 2. "Garfild (pronounced Garfiled)" 3. "Garfluff" 4. "Garfapple" 5. "Garfloop" 6. "Garfieeeled" garfield opens a lem stand 1. "Gernfeck" garfield breaks the space time continum 1. "Garmfield" 2. "Garfuck" 3. "Garfenhiemer" 4. "Lolcat (on computer)" Garfielf: Jon catches MIDI Disease 1. "Garfield" You’re a Wizard, Garfield 1. "Garfield" 2. "Garfilelf" Garfield Learns the Truth 1. "Glarfunkel (on computer)" 2. "Fat Kitty Kat" Garfield but it's Google Translated in all languages, then back to English 1. Garret 2. GAAAAAAAA Garfield Rips Jon's Balls Off # garfield # Gorcefonk # Gorpfillideild And Bonus names Garfield Hacks Jon's Facebook Account # Gorefield # Moonfield # Garprankster # Eric Garfield # Garfielf # Snoopfield Garfield Haves Sex With Liz # Garfield # Poopypantsfield Garfield saws a spider # "Garfeeld" # "Gar fork" # "Gorfeld" # "Garfelp" # "Gorford" john loses his patience with garfield # "Garfield" # "Galfeildf" # "Gatfrifelf" # "Gagfield" # "Gandfergelf" # "Dleifrag" garfield gets too fat # "Garfield" # "Garmfield" # "Garfifelf" # "Garmfileflt" Lasaga Adventures: Odie is the dinner # "Gargald" lasagna adventures: Cookies # "Garmfeld" # "Gargield" Legend of Garfield: Chapter of Death in Lasaga # "Garfielf" # "Gafrio" # "Garfodee" # "Garfellini" Garfield Jon Takes a dump # "Shitfielf" # "Dumpfielf" # "Torturefielf" Garfield The Movie #"Garfield" #"Garf And Body Works" #"G-filled" #"GarRayMan” #"GarPizza” #"GarFrenchFries” #"GarFrick” #"GarSnoopyField” #"ThomasField” #"SpongeBobField” #"GarJackField” Category:Lists Category:Misc